Joseph Caspian
by scarlett-dey
Summary: I suck at summarys but hey! I'll give it a shot! Okay, so in this fanfic Caspian gets a shot at seeing Susan again. He is able to visit her in England. FYI, i wrote this at midnight when i couldnt sleep so i bet its complete crap but still, please R&R!


It had been years since Susan had left Narnia, but it seemed as though she would never be the same. Ever since that day she had felt cut off, some how. Now she was 17 but she still felt the same dread she had felt only a day out of Narnia.

She had been attending a boarding school in London since her parents had detected this distance between them and their oldest daughter. It hurt them too much to watch her like this.

Living on her own made Susan a stronger person and she was glad of that but she still missed her old life, her old bonds, her old love. Most of all she missed the way she felt around Caspian, the joy that would well up inside of her when he would say her name or look into her eyes with a smile.

The morning bell of her first class called her out of her thoughts. She sat in the middle of the class room, with an empty desk to her right and a group of smelly jocks to her left.

Her teacher was late this particular morning, very un-characteristic. The instructor walked into the classroom as she would have done any other day. "Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Mister Joseph Caspian."

The name made Susan's head shoot up from her book. True enough, the dark haired boy she once knew was emerging from the doorway, as gorgeous as ever.

"Okay, Joseph, you may sit over there, beside Miss Pevensy."

"Yes ma'am" he agreed with his same heavy accent. He walked lightly over to the desk assigned to him, smiling at Susan as he walked.

The lesson began and so they were not able to talk. Instead they passed a note.

Caspian? Is it really you?

I can't believe it, but yes!

How did you get here?

I made a deal with Aslan. If I was to come and find a true purpose before the end of this year then I would have the choice to stay forever.

Oh my god! I can't believe this! How can you actually be here?

I'm here for you, Susan. That's why I came.

Just as Susan read those words the bell for second class rang. They both rushed out the door as fast as they could.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that you're here!" Susan was ecstatic.

"I missed you, Susan!" he was strumming the side of her face. He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Come with me."

The two of them ran out of the school, hand in hand, into the courtyard.

"Where are we going?" asked Susan as they raced down the side of the street.

"Just come with me!" he laughed as a reply.

They finally approached the end of the city. There was a large deserted area with a fountain in the middle. "Susan, I told you that I will be given the choice to stay here, but that doesn't have to be the way things work out. You could also come with me."

"Caspian... I… I'm not so sure about this." she stuttered.

Caspian smiled, "Maybe you will be after this." he bent down on one and pulled a little black box out of his jacket pocket. "Susan Pevensy, will you marry me?"

Susan's breath caught in her through. For one moment, all reason left Susan's mind. All that she knew was that she was sure that Caspian loved her. Looking him straight in the eye, her word flew past her lips effortlessly, "Yes."

Caspian leapt from his knee, wrapping his arms around Susan's waist and kissing her. Bliss overwhelmed the pair and the world began to fade. Susan held him close to herself, not wanting the moment to end. Scattered 'I love you's broke their kiss. The moment was perfect and lasted for what seemed like hours.

"Caspian, what are we going to do?" Susan asked into Caspian's shoulder.

"I'm not sure," he lifted her head up to face him, "but I know things will be okay as long as I'm with you."

Susan buried her head in her lovers shirt, "I love you." she said sweetly.

"I love…"

"SUSAN!" the sound of her brother voice interrupted his loving promise, "CASPIAN! What is this!'

"Peter! Why are you here! You're supposed to be in London with mom and dad!" said Susan, still clutching Caspians shirt.

"And I would be, if they hadn't asked me to come on check on you! You haven't written in months and now this!" Peter could not see the ring, thank god. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Peter I… I think I'm in love." she said, looking up into Caspians eyes and seeing the same emotions she was feeling being reflected in his eyes.

"Susan, you can't do this again! You two will never be able to be together!" Peter was no longer angry, but compassionate. "I wouldn't be able to bear seeing you like that again."

This sent a look of confusion across Caspians face that was seen but ignored.

"This time is different! Within a year I will have the choice of keeping Caspian here or going back to Narnia with him."

Peter suddenly understood, "You mean… you're leaving?"

"It's possible, but I can tell you one thing. I'm not leaving him again."

"But, what if you two, you know, break up?"

Susan finally revealed the ring, "I'm not going to divorce him if that's what you mean."

"You're getting married?!? This is to much!" Peter, being the childish doof he was, ran off at that point, muttering something about 'stupid Aslan, what a softie'.

Caspian stifled a laugh then leaned in to kiss his fiancé, making that day the best he had ever experienced.


End file.
